Can't Bet on Love
by Fire Dragon of Darkness
Summary: [AU. NaruSasu] When his promiscuity comes into question, Naruto takes on a bet to prove otherwise—he just didn’t think it’d end up like this.


**Can't Bet on Love**

**A/N: **AU—Naruto and the others are high school seniors here so expect people to be OOC, like Gaara not being evil.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, they don't belong to me.

---

Still recovering from the night before, Naruto stumbled into the kitchen he shared with his roommate and best friend, Gaara.

"So how was the party last night?"

Naruto gave the redhead a smug look as he sat down at the dining table.

"What do you think?"

Gaara rolled his eyes and handed the blond a steaming mug of coffee before sitting back down and continuing his breakfast.

"With that smirk on your face, I'm guessing you stole yet _another _little freshman's innocence."

Naruto took a slow sip of coffee savoring in its warmth.

"Hmm, you say that like it's a bad thing."

Gaara shrugged as he cut into his pancakes.

"Maybe it is. I mean, have you even considered not being such a slut all the time?"

Naruto stuck his tongue out childishly and laughed.

"Now why the hell would I want to do that?"

Gaara merely looked down at his plate and continued eating his pancakes.

---

By the time lunch rolled around, Naruto couldn't seem to get over a nagging feeling that there was more to Gaara's comments over breakfast than he'd originally thought and decided that a talk was in order. Spotting Gaara exiting one of the science labs, he quickly jogged over and slung his arm around his best friend's shoulder as they made their way down to the cafeteria.

"So Gaara…"

"Hm?"

"About earlier."

"Hm?"

"You know I'm trying to be serious here so if your answers could have more than one syllable…" Gaara looked amused.

"I'm sorry Naruto. Please tell me what's on your mind. I'm _absolutely _dying to hear about it."

Naruto pouted as he found their regular table and the two sat down.

"I didn't mean be sarcastic. But seriously," Naruto glanced down nervously. "I was just wondering about this morning."

Gaara looked at him confused.

"What about it?"

"Well, you know how we were talking about the party…" Gaara nodded. "And you were bringing up my…uh, promiscuous ways?"

Gaara fought back the urge to laugh.

"Is that what's been bothering you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Look Naruto, I've been saying the same thing for ages now. It's never seemed to bother you before?"

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't really like the idea that people find me slutty."

Gaara shrugged.

"Like the saying goes…a zebra can't change its stripes."

Naruto smacked him.

"Hey! I _so _can change. Just you wait and see."

Gaara snorted. "That's doubtful."

"I'll prove it to you."

"And just how're you going to do that?"

"I have my ways."

"Just face it Naruto, there's no way you're going to give up your partying and one-night stands that easily."

"Care to wager on it?"

"A hundred bucks says you won't be able to seduce the person of my choosing _and _stay with them for a month."

"That all?"

"You're awfully confident."

"Shouldn't I be?"

Gaara shrugged.

"I don't know. But you should at least wait until I tell you who exactly you'll be seducing before you get all cocky."

Naruto grinned widely.

"Why should I? No one can resist my charms. Girl, guy, whatever."

Gaara rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Gaara. Who in their right mind would pass up a chance to go out with me? And for a whole month to boot? "

"It's nice to see that you're still so modest."

"Oh you and your cruel words. I know you're really just trying to cover up your true affection for me."

"That _must_ be it," Gaara deadpanned.

"Well, don't you worry, you know I only have eyes for you." With that, Naruto leaned over the table, grabbed Gaara by his tie and pulled him into a loud, wet kiss on the lips.

"Do you have to do this all the time?" Gaara sighed, wiping his mouth.

Naruto laughed.

"Well, it's not like you mind."

"I don't 'cause _I _know it doesn't mean anything. Kiba, on the other hand, probably thinks we're some sort of couple at this point. It's no wonder I can't get anywhere with him."

"That hung up on dog boy, huh?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that _you_ need to actually do something instead of pining over here like some lovesick girl."

"I _am _not a lovesick girl," he hissed back angrily, "and keep it down damnit, d'you want the whole school to hear."

"Could've fooled me," Naruto replied, voice slightly lower this time. "But seriously Gaara, just ask him out to a movie or something. What's there to lose?"

"In theory, absolutely nothing, but there's just something about him that turns me into a complete fool and I rather like my dignity, thank you very much." Gaara buried his head in his hands. "And in any case, weren't we talking about you and your slutty ways?"

"Harsh."

"Hey, you brought it upon yourself by bringing Kiba into it."

"Fine. The bet's on. But if I win, you're finally asking him out."

"Fair enough."

"Now who's the lucky victim?" Naruto glanced around the cafeteria. "Though I guess it doesn't matter since I'll win anyway."

Gaara turned to see Sasuke Uchiha's scowling face as he rejected another girl's offer to go out on a date.

"You know what Naruto?"

"Hm?"

Gaara smirked.

"I think I like my chances."

---

_My most recent attempt at a multi-chaptered story...We'll see how long that lasts. I'm also new to writing in this fandom so be kind and review._


End file.
